fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Doomulus Slime
Doomulus Slime is a special rank infiltrator unit within the organization of The Doomuli, despite her small appearance D. Slime is often regarded as one of the more successful units in the ranks, being highly successful in her work. She is incredibly cocky and is often dismissive of other infiltrators as a result. Despite her relative skill at infiltration jobs D. Slime spends more time performing tasks separate from the Doomuli Higher Orders mainly dwelling about the Doomuli controlled space performing oddjobs and prodding about in matters and affairs that wouldn't concern her. Appearance One of the less adapted of the Doomuli, most of D. Slime's appearance of her original species is retained with only minor cybernetic enhancement which help stabilize her form. She wears a standard plated armour around her torso which is connected to her mouthpiece giving her easy access to the Doomuli Communications and her vital information. She also has two tubes extending from the plate on her back onto her arms, these tubes hold a specialized liquid that is extremely easy for D. Slime to manipulate. On her left wrist is a Dumu Disc which was genetically matched to D. Slime to allow her greater control over liquids. Personality D. Slime is a remarkably cocky individual, often spouting what she thinks of others and remarking their general imperfections while apparently flaunting her own perfections. She is highly aggressive and seems to have a very short temper, which is only worsened by external chemicals. Unsurprisingly D. Slime has been repeatedly bested in combat several times as she lacks the innate combat abilities of most Doomuli, however she dismisses her losses often failing to realize her flaws instead relying solely on her standard abilities. Log entries on D. Slime reveal that she actually has a crippling fear of the Doomuli Cybernetic Enhancement Program (DCEP) and has refused further cybernetic enhancements as a result, limiting her abilities and causing her to be dismissed by higher Doomuli ranking members for her stupidity and rebelessness, this is also often sighted as one of the main reasons D. Slime isn't promoted. When on a mission D. Slime seems to not be entirely focused often trying to strike up conversations with either her targets or even the Comms. Unit that's assigned to her. According to personal logs from a few years ago, D. Slime unsuccessfully tried to seduce her Comms. Unit causing her to be barred from her mission and put on restricted access for several months as a result. Powers/Abilities Possessing the ability of morphing and liquid control are D. Slime's main powers, which she uses frequently to make use for her missions, often allowing her to mimic basic objects as well as control the various liquids allowing her to create powerful blasts and even trap her targets in bubbles. D. Slime's liquid control seems to extend to most things in a liquid state although she has extreme difficulty if not outright inability to control things that are near solid state like glass or near gas state like water vapor, in addition she is most skilled in liquids comprised of Non-Metals and is shown to be more limited in her ability to control liquids with metal in them or metallic liquids sometimes to such a degree that she's only capable of basic forced movement. Her other major ability, Body Morph, allows D. Slime to take the shape of numerous objects this allows her to blend in with her environment but also allows her to take other forms, it is rather rudimentary when mimicking other species however as her metallic parts remain the same and she is unable to alter her colouration, in addition some species are simply too big for her too mimic as she has a limited surface area. Thanks to her cybernetic enhancements D. Slime is also able to unleash Kinetic Blasts, heating up the energy near her hands and firing them off with considerable power, its been suggested to D. Slime that she upgrade the weapon to be more in line with her infiltration unit role although she's repeatedly declined the upgrade. Backstory Doomulus Slime has served with the Doomuli for several years up until her first appearance in a story, she had been a longstanding recon member serving to complete missions less focused around direct combat and more so around information gathering and sabotage. Prior to becoming a Doomuli, Slime was a street urchin whom would disguise herself as inanimate objects and then steal food and goods from street merchants while they weren't looking, her species is relatively common however she was assigned to become a Doomuli after Doomulus Blood Hunters were searching for new organic matter to use. Due to her species poor organic consistency she was deemed unworthy of being harvested and instead was converted into a Doomuli with the intention of being used as a frontline soldier who'd likely be killed within a week. Fortunately for Slime due to her quick wit she was able to survive on the battlefield long enough to attain information that proved useful to the Doomuli's takeover of a space station. As a result Slime escaped the dangers of frontline duty and become a Recon Agent, receiving the title Doomulus Slime as a result. From there she spent several missions completing tasks for the Doomuli until she eventually received her assignment to go looking for a species with incredibly potent metal-based abilities. Prior to that point Slime had earned a bit of a reputation as a wildcard of the Doomuli that could prove beneficial and also at times hinder the Doomuli in their missions. She maintained good relationships with some of the Doomuli although many especially her superiors found her annoying and obnoxious as due to her cowardice she avoided a lot of treatments that would make a Doomuli more level-headed. Encounter with Hematine For a four month period, Slime was sent to investigate and search for a species that has many millenia ago been embroiled in a war between its two larges national powers, the Doomuli intervened preventing the species from completely destroying itself and the planet although ended up killing most of the inhabitants. After realizing through research the species possessed a unique ability known as Metallic Enrichment Doomulus Slime was tasked with exploring the planet for any potential survivors despite the odds being as low as they were. Doomulus Slime fell in luck however when an individual known as Soldier 97 had gone into hibernation during the war, only waking up a few months into Slime's investigation. Slime seized the opportunity and recruited the individual, giving her an initial implant and recruiting Soldier 97 as Doomulus Hematine. During a brief interlude, Hematine went off to receive cybernetic upgrades that would enhance her abilities making her significantly more durable and ruthless, becoming nearly unrecognizable from her old self as 99.64% of her body was converted into Cybernetic Technology. After the upgrades were complete Hematine was assigned to assist Slime in missions to acquaint herself with the work environment. Trivia *Doomulus Slime came about from Shadow Inferno misinterpreting the neck region of Doomulus Brine as that character's face Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Paperback Characters Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:The Doomuli